codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Call of Duty: Zombie Warfare
Call of Duty: Zombie Warfare is The Development of The Franchise Call of Duty. There is even DLC Packs" that will be installed to play other map packs and fight the undead, Get Ready for The War of Your Life, as Call of Duty takes you to The Next Stage of Warfare as we go full on into Zombies as everyone can play a hero to save the future. Gameplay The Zombie Warfare takes place in The Year 2445 as a Super Computer which was mean't to help humans, but instead was now taking over everything that humans that stood in it's path. Luckily Four Young Rebellions whom are Brave enough to stop the computer and end it's reign of terror, but my it's knowledge it had sent out Four Heroes back in time to battle the undead in each place that made history amoung the revelations of our world. Now our Heroes will challenge themselves amoungst the dead and stop the super computer and save our future and the world within it. Story to be added Zombies Zombie Mode is both Compatible to Multiplayer and Campaign. When purchasing The DLC Packs you can require more maps for either Campaign or Online when you play different games on Zombies. Maps Set One Blutschule (School of Blood) Blutschule (School of Blood) is The First Zombies Map ever played on Zombie Warfare. It has our New Heroes "Randall James Gordon, Johnathan Gale, Dimitre Anton, and Gwendolyn Clara" to go back to their timeline and stop "The Motherboard". Blutschule (School of Blood) starts off in a small school in Russia, Germany. After, WWII, the Scientists of Group 449 who experimented on a new element called the "Dark Element", where studying the known facts of this horrific element that had no cause horror and mayhem with the scientists and soldier of Group 449. Within 73 years later, a group of young rebellions start off a new war, after discovering that the Super Computer named "The Motherboard" was in control of N.T.A.U and sent our rebellion heroes back in time to the end of WWII, as seen in the horrific matter of our young heroes, the dead rose up from hell to seek vengeance amoung the living, and in order to return their home, our young heroes will have to battle the undead and go back in in time to stop the Nova Computer. Bataille du désespoir (Battle of Despair) Bataille du désespoir (Battle of Despair) is The Second Zombies Map ever played on Zombie Warfare. Our Heroes are on the verge to stopping the Nova Computer, where they are in Valmy, France to find another key to form the portal back home, unluckily our heroes face off more of the Undead and a terrible fate lying ahead of their miraculous journey. Oeste Muerto (Dead West) to be announced Characters Zombies =Set One = *Randal James Gordon - Rebel/Protagonist, Zombies *Johnathan Gale - Rebel/Protagonist, Zombies *Dimitre Anton - Rebel/Protagonist, Zombies *Gwendolyn Clara - Rebel/Protagonist, Zombies =Set Two = Allies *Malcolm Wayland - President (N.T.A.U), Ally, Zombies *Case Anton - Descendant of Dimitre Anton, Blutschule (School of Blood) *Michelle Gale - Descendant of Johnathan Gale, Bataille du désespoir (Battle of Despair) *Garrett Clara - Descendant of Gwendolyn Clara, Oeste Muerto (Dead West) *Michael Gordon - Descendant of Randall James Gordon, TBA Villains *Nova Computer - Main Villain, Zombies *Ross Wayland - Former President of N.T.A.U, Zombies *Giovanni Aldini - Blutschule (School of Blood) *Robespierre - Bataille du désespoir (Battle of Despair) Kill streaks to be added Power Ups *Insta-Kill - *Max Ammo - *Maximum Ammo - *Double Points - *Fire Sale - *Killer Bomb - *Machine Gun - *Special - Weaponry Assault Rifles to be added Sub-Machine Guns to be added Shotguns to be added Light/Heavy Machine Guns to be added Energy Weapons to be added Sniper Rifles to be added Pistols to be added Launchers to be added Specials to be added Knives to be added Perks *Dead Revival - Reviving Perk: This perk allows the player to quickly revive another player who was taken down by a zombie or other monsters. *Health Raiser - Health Perk: This perk allows the player to gain more health and last longer in later rounds. *Double Trouble - Double Gun Power Perk: This perk allows the user to gain the ability for his weapon with double the fire power and easily kill zombies. *Triple Threat - 3 in 1 Perk: This perk allows the player to gain three weapons in their built in armory system. *Speed Mix - Speed Perk: This perk allows the player to gain a fast reflex ability to reload faster for their weapons. *Widow's Web - Spider Perk: This perk allows the player to gain an ability that let's the player take a damage, then strike's any zombies and web will explode out of their bodies. *Dash Dynamic - Running Perk: This perk allows the player to gain the ability to run faster than the zombies. *Big Bomber - Nuke Perk: This perk allows the player to land onto the ground and create a powerful explosion around his enemies. *Zombie in Disguise - Hide'n Seek Perk: This allows the player to hide for 30 seconds, and it can recharge itself in order to do the same process. * Reception to be added Trivia to be added